Un ladron
by PDLovelyGirl
Summary: Como en otras noches, estaba ansioso, y solo queria ver a su bellísima hembra dormitar. Pero los inusuales sonidos de la casa no le gustaron, y con sus garras listas para descuartizar, se lanzó al ataque/ -Si amigo de orejas de perro ¿porque estas aplastando a nuestro primo? ¿te hizo algo malo? / Mi primer y ligeramente comico One-shot! :D


**HOLI, HOLI, HOLI, HOLI, HOLI, HOLI, HOLISSS~! :D**

**¡Y aquí he vuelto yo~! *acento de vaquero***

**Espero que mi presencia haya sido extrañada, ya que he vuelto de la muerte.**

**Estuve ****enferma de un virus que supuestamente lo contagia un mosquito, se llama "Chinkungunya" si quieres pueden buscarlo y se educan, sino ¡AMEN! (sin ofender a nadie, y si ya saben sobre el, que bueno) Esta cosa esta acabando con todo el país y ya muchos han muerto (en mi casa ya nos dio a todos y por lo menos no nos paso nada malo).**

**En mi enfermedad estuve pensando en uno de los animes que me encanta y es nada mas y nada menos que INUYASHA.**

**Asi es señores, me encanta ese hanyou con todo lo que tengo *sacando metralleta para matar a las putas roba medio demonios divinos-¡ALEJENSE QUE ES MIO, PERRAS!***

**Y bueno, con todo el amor que tengo en mi corazoncito bello se me vino a la idea de hacer mi primer One-shot sobre este hermoso ser que me encanta, asi que espero que le disfruten.**

**Y sin mas preambulos ¡ES HORA DE SOÑAR! ¡A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a utilizar en este Fic no son de mi propiedad, todos le pertenecen a Rumikito Takahashi, creadora de Inuyasha; despues de hay, la trama y la historia son total y completamente de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Un ladrón**

El lugar estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, al momento que una oscuridad envolvía todo lo que se encontraba dentro de la casa, tanto muebles, como animales y personas.

La calma que invadía el interior de la casa era simplemente perfecta, sin ningún tipo de sonido o luz que perturbase a las personas que ahora dormitaban muy cómodas en sus camas, que se movían y retorcían en sueños, y se quejaban y suspiraban, con alguno que otro ronquido de sus gargantas, haciendo a entender que sus sueños eran los mejores y la calidez de sus sabanas les hacía sentir, provocaba que no quisieran ni abrir los ojos por un poco de agua.

Si, había una suave atmosfera dentro de la casa de la joven sacerdotisa. Un silencio tan acogedor al igual que la misma noche que los consumía en un mar de sueños dulces y reparadores, donde sus cuerpos y mentes descansaban del ajetreo de cada agobiante día lleno de responsabilidades, trabajo, problemas, sudor, lagrimas…Todo, demasiado calmado y reconfortante…_por ahora_…

El tiempo continuaba avanzando, y pronto la luna estaba en el tope de la gran ciudad, iluminando con su resplandor todo ser que no estuviese oculto en las sombras, o simplemente que este dentro de un auto o establecimiento.

Todos podían descansar, pero la ciudad nunca lo hace.

Al tiempo que una suave brisa pasaba entre los agujeros del templo de la familia Higurashi, una luz rosácea y brillante dejaba de resplandecer dentro del pozo que resguardaba hace milenios. Un par de afiladas garras se sostuvieron por el borde… una, dos peludas orejas se asomaron y movieron captando algún tipo de sonido, y las hebras plateadas se desorganizaron un poco, al tiempo que una tela roja, gruesa y musculosa de rata de fuego terminaba de salir con un ligero empuje de sus fuertes brazos. Con unos cuantos saltos entre las sombras salió del templo aterrizando de forma precisa sobre una de las ramas del antiguo árbol.

El hanyo se arrodillo en la rama, y apoyó sus nudillos entre sus pies como siempre lo hacía, esbozando una ladeante sonrisa. Había sido otro viaje por el pozo mágico, y otra vez estaba de regreso para verla a _ella_.

Sí, porque era un pequeño y preciado secreto que tenía bien guardado ver a la joven Miko del futuro dormir plácidamente en su cómoda cama. Se podría considerar alguna clase de acechador nocturno- o un pervertido como Miroku-, ya que lo había hecho en otras noches, pero en serio, no podía evitarlo.

Técnicamente, esa berrinchuda y malhumorada adolescente, que en ocasiones estuvo a punto de partirle el cuello con su estúpido rosario de pacotilla, era, desde hace un tiempo _suya_, su _queridísima perra_.

Y no, no iba a recapacitar sobre su decisión, ya estaba tomada.

Rio con suficiencia antes de pegar un gran salto, aterrizando en el marco de la ventana. Como otras noches, la Miko había dejado su ventana convenientemente abierta, y sin ningún tipo de problema la atravesó, rozando apenas con su haori las finas cortinas que la adornaban. Antes de dar siquiera otro paso, sus orejas se movieron un poco, verificando que la chica continuase profundamente dormida, y alcanzando a escuchar unos cuantos ronquidos y bramidos del loco anciano que dormía, junto con otros silencios de las demás habitaciones.

Perfecto, pacífico y tranquilo, justo como le gustaba.

Se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas escondió sus manos en sus mangas, una posición mas cómoda para contemplarla, por el tiempo que quisiera.

Lo negaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón, escondido por su mal temperamento, cuando se marchaba estrepitosamente con una mueca de odio y rencor en sus facciones, y su gigantesca mochila amarilla desaparecía por el pozo, _la extrañaba, mucho…_

En los labios del medio demonio se dibujó una tierna sonrisa de lado, La azabache parecía más tranquila que la última vez que la vio hace dos días. Su cabello estaba extendido por toda la almohada de manera uniforme. Tenía un rostro angelical, con sus ojos cerrados, sin ningún tipo de mueca que le perturbara. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, y un pedacito de la sábana que había tomado cubría su pequeña nariz. Inuyasha tuvo ganas de apartarla, para ver en su totalidad su hermoso rostro, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que podría despertarla si lo intentara, y no quería que su pacífica visión de la Miko se arruinara. Se conformó pasando su dorada vista por todo su largo, hasta llegar a una pequeña bola de pelos que estaba en sus pies, ligeramente cubierta por las sábanas que la arropaba.

Sonrió, y una diminuta risa bufo, ¿seria buena idea jugar con su amigo del alma, Buyo? Aunque ya había jugado con él la idea no le pareció tan mala, solo lo tomaría y callará su pequeño maullido para que su serena perra no se despertara, abriría la puerta esperando que no rechinara y bajaría las escaleras para…

Un crujido.

Al instante una de sus peludas orejas se doblo, captando los ligeros pasos que se escuchaban desde el piso de abajo. Se erguió, poniéndose alerta, y levantó el mentón un poco más alto, al tiempo que ahora ambas oreja se movían y doblaban de forma graciosa, captando los sonidos

¿Alguien se había levantado? No, definitivamente nadie estaría despierto a las tres de la madrugada, y mucho menos en la casa de Ahome, donde todo es aburrido por las noches. Pero…si todo mundo estaba durmiendo como había escuchado gracias a su gran audición de hanyo ¿Quién más podría estar rondando por las habitaciones de la casa a media madrugada? Cerró un ojo levemente mientras pensaba, buscando otra razón para el inesperado sonido…

Un ladrón.

¡Claro, debía ser eso! De seguro alguien se había metido a la casa sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y ahora estaría cargando un saco mientras metía toda cosa que le pareciera valiosa, poniendo una maliciosa sonrisa y con un demoníaco destello en sus ojos. Se dio unas cuantas palmaditas mentales por su gran inteligencia, ahora solo faltaba patearle el trasero al maldito desgraciado que se le pasó por su mente el entrar a la casa de su Ahome y llevarse cuanta cosa le plazca. ¡NO! ¡Eso nunca! Y con el aquí de guardia, el tipo estaba jodidamente muerto…

Se movió como si fuese una intangible serpiente y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, se mordió el labio cuando esta dio un leve rechinido, pero no fue lo suficientemente grande como para despertarla.

-Tu sigue durmiendo, Ahome, yo me encargo de la vil cucaracha…- susurro lo más bajo que pudo, mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta, viendo por un momento a su bellísima Miko estirarse y doblarse, dejando escapar un quejido al tiempo que dejaba colgando su brazo por el borde de la cama.

Inuyasha se tuvo que obligar a dejar a su amada sola, pero tenía un asunto un tanto más importante del cual encargarse.

Para esta situación recordó una película de espías que le había enseñado el hermano de Ahome, Sota. El tipo que hacía que todo explotara en una gigantesca bola de humo y fuego, y se tiraba de grandes alturas para aterrizar calmada y de forma segura con un "paracaídas", el nombre le pareció sumamente extraño, en su época nombres así no aparecían en ningún lado, pero se dejo claro que era otra cosa de las mentes de los habitantes de la época de Ahome, su nombre era James Bond.

Y como había visto en la excitante película, pego toda su espalda a la pared mientras bajaba escalón por escalón las escaleras, cuando llego abajo dio una voltereta en el piso y se escondió detrás del sillón de la sala. Todo estaba sumido en una gran oscuridad, pero gracias a sus sentidos podía ver –en parte- lo que le rodeaba. Se tenso, y se sentó, tratando de pegarse lo más que pudo al sillón cuando pasando frente a este escucho unos pasos sumamente pesados.

Demonios… en el lapso de tiempo la inminente amenaza había penetrado sus defensas. Apretó sus puños un poco al piso, y lentamente deslizo su mejilla por el sillón, hasta que sus ojos captaron una figura negra entre la densa oscuridad: Estaba ligeramente encorvada, con su cabeza gacha; en su espalda había un bulto largo y musculoso, que sostenía con una mano.

Sip, definitivamente era un ladrón, y su forma cautelosa de andar lo confirmaba todo.

La figura se deslizó por el frente del sillón, y deslizó toda su mano –seguramente sucia y mugrienta- por toda la superficie de la pequeña mesita de café. Encima de esta había algo que el hanyou no pudo ver bien que era, aunque si capto un resplandor que se reflejaba en su superficie. El hombre al notar que estaba allí, la tomó, y se la acercó, luego continúo su recorrido hasta el comedor.

Inuyasha se agacho, y siguiendo la dirección que había tomado lo siguió, hasta quedar ligeramente entre las patas de las sillas de la gran mesa familiar. Olisqueo su olor, moviendo y estrujando su fina nariz rastreadora. Capto su aroma, y su nariz se arrugó por completo, al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y sacaba la lengua de forma repulsiva. Su olor era muy, muy fuerte: tenía el claro a aroma a Sake que tanto odiaba, con unos cuantos cachetazos de humo y perfume meramente barato.

Se tapó la nariz con la manga de su haori, mejor cubrirse que aguantar tal cosa de mil demonios y concentrarse en lo que hacía.

La repugnante presencia continúo con lo suyo. Se movió por el largo de la mesa y Abrió una pequeña puerta de cristal, en la cual metió su mano. Inuyasha frunció el seño, de seguro que tenía un montón de cosas entre sus sucias ropas, solo eso, una gran fortuna. El hanyo aguanto la respiración cuando el sospechoso se inclinó, pasando sus manos por el suelo, su corazón se detuvo, si lo descubría sería su perdición…

No, no. Inuyasha no era el que estaría perjudicado, sino todo el pescuezo del maldito bandolero. Si le ponía las garras encima el desafortunado tendría que verse a sí mismo siendo degollado, ya que el con mucho gusto y sin ningún tipo de problema le arrancaría los ojos para que viera cómo le quitaba todo el cuero, el mismo.

Para su buena suerte, no lo hizo.

El ladrón continuo y el hanyo lo siguió, sin apartar su penetrante mirada dorada de la figura que momentáneamente cruzó por el frente de la puerta de cristal que daba al patio, donde una luz exterior iluminaba la entrada, y el medio demonio pudo visualizar todo el contorno a la perfección.

Luego, algo sucedió.

No estaba preparado y ¿Por qué tendría que entrar allí? No había nada importante.

Después, una ligera luz amarillenta apareció y se poso bajo el umbral de la entrada.

Camino a paso ligeramente decidido, y hecho un ojo por el rabillo de la pared…

¿Pero…? No… ¡¿QUE…?!

El maldito ladrón desgraciado tenía la cabeza metida ¡en el refrigerador!

El refri… Su mugrienta mano estaba en el borde de la puerta para sostenerla, y tenía la cabeza metida hasta el fondo, con una mano ayudándole a abrirse paso entre los frascos y algunos paquetes sellados con plástico.

El hanyo quedó perplejo ante tal situación. ¡Ahora sí que lo iba a partir en dos! Sus nudillos estallaron le rabia con que los apretaba y sus colmillos comenzaron a rechinar

¡EL TIPO NO HIBA A…

Y después, un sonido extrañamente familiar llegó a sus sensibles orejas… y un olor peculiar…algo picoso y delicioso que conocía bastante bien acarició su nariz

Inuyasha sintió que su sangre hervía como nunca antes. Una terrible mueca hizo que sus colmillos sobresalieran por completo, y de manera inconsciente su mano acaricio su espada. La sostuvo con fuerza y un gruñido resonó en su garganta… ¡NO!

Deslizó sus dedos suavemente lejos de su arma, y extendió sus garras, haciéndolas tronar una por una al mover sus dedos en forma de piano, como acostumbraba.

Lo mejor era usar a su místico Colmillo de Acero, pero sería un gran error, y de seguro quedaría con el cuello doblado de tantos "abajos" que le daría la Miko del futuro al ver que había destruido toda la cocina- y de seguro parte de la casa- pero no… mejor hacerlo el mismo, con sus propias manos. Le enseñaría de una buena vez que nadie, ¡NADIE!, puede, podría ni podrá tocar nunca ¡SU RAMEN! Ni siquiera dejaba que Ahome lo tocara, y ella era quien a veces se lo preparaba.

Ya estaba preparado: lo tomaría y abriría por completo, tomando sus intestinos para hacer una soga y con ella misma colgarlo del techo, lo cortaría suavemente con sus afiladas garras, para hacer la agonía mas lenta y dolorosa –aunque de seguro, al llegar hasta este punto, ya estaría muerto- y al final, enterraría su mano en su pecho, y con un mar de sangre que embarraría su cara cuando la sacara, pondría y destruirá de un solo apretón su corazón frente a su muerta cara…

Se inclinó suavemente, apretó las piernas, y salto.

En el segundo piso una pacífica chica cayó como una pesa de su cama. El gato que estaba a sus pies comenzó a sisear y su lomo, al igual que sus pelos, se erizó completamente.

Sin comprender nada se levanto ignorando el golpe en seco que recibió en su cabeza de parte del duro piso de madera, abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa algunos de los familiares ya estaban en el pasillo, con la misma expresión de miedo y confusión que ella misma tenía en su somnoliento rostro.

-Ahhh… ¿Qué sucede…?-Sota abrió la puerta y bostezando pregunto a todos, manteniendo un puño en un ojo para estrujarlo suavemente.

Pestañeó dos veces y llevo todo su cuerpo a un lado en un reflejo de defensa, doblando su pierna y estirando sus brazos con los dedos engrifados.

Todos bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido pero cautelosamente que podían, mientras las cosas seguían rompiéndose y cayendo por toda la planta baja, dando en ocasiones gritos y bramidos de pánico, acompañados de unos cuantos berreos y rugidos furiosos que lo secundaban en cada caída de las cosas que se destrozaban y destruían.

-¡¿INUYASHA?!- grito una alterada Ahome.

Presionando el interruptor de la pared, la luz artificial iluminó todo el desastre que el medio demonio había hecho en la cocina. Todo estaba destruido, excepto un ligeramente humeante recipiente blanco de fideos que estaba cuidadosamente colocado encima de la alacena, para que su precioso contenido no resultase derramado por todas partes.

-no se preocupen, ya pueden dormir tranquilos. Yo mismo me encargare de la rata de alcantarilla por ustedes. Ahome, si no hubiese estado aquí quién sabe que más se hubiese llevado, tal vez incluso los hubiese matado.

El hanyou estaba orgulloso de su valiente cometido. Sonrió complacido, y apretó mas las muñecas del tipo, manteniendo todo su torso pegado al piso mientras mantenía su pie presionando su mejilla contra el suelo, haciendo que su rostro se estrujase y su trompa se parase como la boca de un pez. Lo tenía fuertemente inmovilizado, con uno de los movimientos que había aprendido en la película que había visto. Volvió su vista del quejoso ladrón hacia el grupo de personas que tenía en frente, y frunció el ceño un poco confundido. No se veían felices, o contentos porque hubiera atrapado al malo, sino que sus facciones se arrugaron en una expresión de preocupación, especialmente Ahome, que tenía los ojos tan grandes que se le salían de sus órbitas, con sus dedos enredados en sus cabellos, parecía que se los quería arrancar.

Ahome dio unos pasos hacia él, mientras las atrocidades que salían de la boca de su abuelo eran controladas por su madre, quien intentaba calmarlo. Inuyasha ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Ahh ¿Ahome…? ¿Por qué me miras así?- quiso saber el hanyo al verle a punto de estallar en miles de pedacitos por su cara roja.

-Inuyasha… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con el primo Dokane?!

Inuyasha se encogió al escuchar su voz de regaño y… ¿Primo?... ¿desde cuándo Ahome tenía un primo que era ladrón?

-si amigo de orejas de perro ¿Por qué estás aplastando a nuestro primo? ¿Te hiso algo malo?- pregunto el pequeño Sota dando unos cuantos pasos detrás de su hermana.

-Ahh… bueno, yo…- titubeó el hanyo, sin dejar de mantener preso a su supuesto bandido

-Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

Y con eso, el rosario brillo y llevó al hanyo a besar rotundamente el piso pulido de madera. Ya suelto y adolorido, el primo fue ayudado por Ahome a levantarse, agarrándole del brazo para que se apoyara en ella.

-Agh… gracias. Pero no sabía que tenían amigos tan agresivos.- pronunció en un ligero agradecimiento, mientras con una mano se acariciaba la mandíbula ligeramente descolocada por la fuerza que mantuvo el medio demonio sobre él.

Ahome se sonrojó y rió con un poco de nerviosismo, dejo a su primo Dokane a cargo de sota el cual lo alejó de la pelea que vendría a continuación. Ahome dirigió su mirada asesina hacia el medio demonio que se incorporaba.

-¡Perra! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Solo trataba de ayudar!- rugió Inuyasha.

-¡¿y tú qué haces aquí, inuyasha?! ¡¿Qué no te deje con los demás en la época feudal?!

Inuyasha pego un pequeño respingo y en sus mejillas apareció un ligero sonrojo, no podía decirle a que había ido, quedaría muerto… apretó los puños y resoplo, recobrando su posición ofensiva, encarando a la chica que estaba con sus puños en sus caderas.

-¡Arrg! ¡Eres imposible, Ahome!- aludió su pregunta- ¡ni me das las gracias por ayudarles!

-¿Qué estás sordo? ¡Es nuestro primo, bruto!

- a ver ¿y qué clase de primo es? ¡Si se metió a la casa y se puso a recoger las cosas para meterlas en su saco!

Esta vez fue Ahome la que frunció el ceño, luego algo grande y músculo en el piso de la cocina llamó su atención y dirigió su vista hacia él. Inuyasha no perdió por ningún momento su semblante que ya se estaba empezando a perder la cordura. Su rostro se ablandó y pestañeó un par de veces cuando ella levantó el pedazo de tela y lo puso frente a él.

-¿un abrigo? En serio, Inuyasha ¿tu saco es un abrigo de cuero negro?

El aburrimiento en su voz era tangible, colocó el abrigo frente al hanyo, apretando sus labios para convertirlos en una línea recta. Ya estaba harta y se había levantado para nada, otra locura de la loca cabeza de Inuyasha. El hanyou le tiro una fugaz mirada y cruzando sus brazos, levantó su nariz al aire.

-¡Keg! ¿Si quiera te has dado cuenta del olor que tiene? Es repugnante

La chica pestaño justo fue abofeteada por el fuerte olor a Sake, y justo en ese momento la figura de su madre se acercó a ellos, con una ligera sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro, parece que la situación no le afectaba en nada.

-Oh, me siento tan orgullosa de mi querido yerno, es tan cuidadoso cuando se trata de Ahome- expreso dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados, mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla y se sentía más feliz que nunca- pero debe de saber que el primo Dokane trabaja en un bar, y llega muy tarde por las noches cuando todos dormimos- agregó, mientras caminaba con un trapo húmedo en su mano, y recogía un poco el desastre de su cocina.

Ahome se sonrojo, y suspiro pesadamente. Su madre quería a Inuyasha, y aunque sabía que su hija quería al chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado siempre le avergonzaban sus palabras, aún más si hablaba de "cachorros".

-¡Feh! Después de todo aun debería de agradecer…- susurro el hanyo con su nariz al aire, aunque al igual que la Miko era inevitable que en sus mejillas apareciera un ligero tono rosa.

Su madre continuó limpiando el ligero desastre, hasta que Ahome tomó su lugar quitandole el trapo de las manos, y empezando ella misma a limpiar todo, diciéndole a su madre que se encargara del primo Dokane, seguramente estaría muy mal herido, a parte que habia que convencerle con algo sobre la apariencia de Inuyasha. Tl vez que era un payaso, o que trabajaba con maquillaje, ¡o lo que sea! con tal de no llevarlo a un psicologo todo estaba bien.

Inuyasha seguía de inmutable con la misma postura que habia mantenido durante toda la pequeña discucion. Aunque, estaba feliz, claro ¿quien no estaria feliz al ver que su precioso Ramen estaba sano y salvo?

Recordando, lo busco encima de la alacena donde lo habia atesorado, y comenzó a devorarlo. ¡era una comida de mil Dioses, por Kami, una maravilla! la mejor y única cosa que podía agradecer de la época de Ahome.

Luego, algo cayó en su mente, y deteniendo su delicioso disfrute se acercó a la sacerdotisa. La chica estaba concentrada, pensando, y limpiando, hasta que se volteo al sentir una respiración chocar en su mejilla caliente, y se espantó un poco al verle con una mirada embobada, con su nariz estrujandose ligeramente y sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza.

-Ahome… ¿tú también tienes algún oscuro secreto entre tus ropas…?

Y sus estupideces lo condenaron.

Y de nuevo llamaron al carpintero por una nueva tabla de madera para reparar el hoyo del piso de la cocina, sin contar las vajillas nuevas que se tuvieron que conseguir para reemplazar las destruidas.

Después de casi ver la luz, y sufrir por el Ramen derramado, pudo aprender más sobre la vida secreta de la familia de su hembra.

¿Y Ahome? bueno, digamos que quedó sin voz del "abajo" que tuvo que chillar, su madre le preparo un té y le informaron que a su primo lo llevaron al hospital: tenía dos costillas rotas, una uña del pie se le había enterrado, un hombro descolocado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza con un moretón morado. La noche no había sido una de las mejores, aunque si la cosa hubiese sido real, claro que agradecería a su valiente y molestoso hanyou.

Pero…todavía algo no le quedaba claro.

En realidad ¿A que había ido Inuyasha a su casa?

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿que les parecio? por favor que sean respuestas 100% honestas, me gustaria saber su hermosa opinion**

**Y si es asi, recuerden que los Reviews siguen siendo FREE!**

**Me siento feliz de mi trabajito con el irritoso de Inuyasha, es tan lindo... /**

**Bueno,creo que nos leemos en otro momento, gracias por leer y...**

**¡LOS ASHMOS A TODOSH! ^W^**


End file.
